Flat panel electronic displays, such as LCD and plasma monitors, are now widely used in commercial settings to display information due to their higher resolution and compact size relative to conventional CRT displays. In commercial locations where large numbers of people may need to view the display and where space may be at a premium, it is generally desirable to mount the display overhead. Accordingly, devices of many different configurations exist for mounting a flat panel electronic display to a fixed structure, such as a wall, ceiling, column, beam or the like.
In public facilities, such as conference and conventions centers, where many displays may be in use simultaneously for different purposes, it is often desirable to move displays around in order to accommodate temporary needs. Prior art mounting devices, however, have not been entirely suitable for such applications requiring frequent moving of the display. For example, many prior art devices consist of brackets and arms that are rigidly fastened to the display with threaded fasteners. While such devices offer the desirable quality of rigid support for the display, removal of the threaded fasteners to move the display is tedious, time consuming and sometimes awkward due to the need to support the display as the fasteners are removed.
Other prior art mounting devices have included detachable portions for mounting and dismounting the display. In one such prior art device depicted in FIG. 1, the mount 14 includes two portions, a plate 16 attached to the fixed structure and a plurality of fastening buttons 17 attached to the flat panel display 18. The plate has “keyhole” slots 19 corresponding to the fastening buttons 17. The fastening buttons 17 are inserted through the larger end of the keyhole slot 19 and slid downwardly into the narrower end to secure the flat panel display to the fixed structure. While this type of mount offers improved ease of mounting and dismounting over devices using only threaded fasteners, it requires that the fastening button be inserted into a relatively small aperture. This may be a difficult task for an individual where the display is heavy, bulky, or is being handled overhead from a ladder or manlift. Further, when the display is lifted upward during dismounting, the fastening button may snag on the top or sides of the keyhole slot, inhibiting removal of the display.
Safety is another important concern for display mounting devices used in public settings. Particularly in recent years, as buildings themselves have been designed to better withstand seismic events, a need has been recognized for equipment and fixtures in buildings to remain securely fastened and intact during such occurrences in order to avoid injury to building occupants. In response, standards for overhead display mounting performance have been developed, such as the GR-63 CORE standard. Protection of fragile and expensive displays from impact damage is a related secondary concern.
Moreover, flat panel displays remain relatively expensive devices. As such, particularly where they are accessible to large numbers of people, security against theft of the display is needed.
What is still needed in the industry is a mounting apparatus for a flat panel display that enables quick and easy movement of the display device between mounting locations, while also providing seismic and impact resistant rigid mounting of the display and theft deterrence.